


Art for A Beta to Bring Us Together

by Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: Art that I've made to accompany the fic by GatorGirl2016 for the Destiny Big Bang of 2020!
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	Art for A Beta to Bring Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GatorGirl2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/gifts).



> I really liked the story and I appreciate the input that GatorGirl2016 gave me about some of the scenes and I´m pretty happy with how the scenes came to life but mostly that she liked them. She was patient with me when I disappear a bit and well hope you guys get to read her amazing work!!


End file.
